Fear not the Darkness
by KaiaUchiha1
Summary: Altaïr thought that he knew the creed. He thought he was the best. He was wrong. Now as the price for his arrogance he must relearn the ways of the Brotherhood as a Novice. And under the watchful eye of an unlikely fellow Veteran Assassin, he learns the secrets that run rampant in this world. That nothing is true, and everything is permitted. AltaïrxOc, slight MalikxOc.
1. Prologue: Escape

_I ran. I fled. There were too many of them._

_My feet slammed against the hard ground as I ran as fast as I could. Trying my best to avoid the people walking down the street. _

_"Get her!" _

_The surroundings changed, I dodged a pot carrier and jumped through a vender's stand. I chanced a quick look back and saw the armored Templar knights following me. Their swords out and running for me, waiting for me to mess up and trip. It was the New York police. _

_I dodged a couple joggers, all they saw was a black blur. I was honestly surprised that the hood of my sweater didn't fly off. _

_"Don't let her get away!" _

_I turned down an ally and jumped on the dumpster, jumped up the wall and to the opposing fire escape. _

_Reaching the roof I felt an arrow fly by my head. I quickly turned and ran across the roof. My black cloak whipping in the wind as I jumped to another roof. I came to an abrupt stop hearing the sound of a whirling rooter blade. A helicopter raised in front me, and shined its search light on me. I immediately recognized the crest on the door, the same people that locked me away and ran tests on my cousin and me. _

_The door on the side opened up and my eyes narrowed, my teeth gritted, and my fists clenched. _

_"A noble attempt Ms Walker, it however proved futile." I looked at the surrounding rooftops, and found they were crawling with snipers. I was surrounded. "You might as well give up and come peacefully. Of course, we could also do this the hard way." He laughed._

_Like I was going to give up so easily. I would rather die then go back there. _

_I started walking toward the copter, but quickly started running towards it. The sniper's all fired at were I was, each of them missing. I leaped from the building right under the helicopter. The world before my eyes changed once again, and I was jumping from a high tower, before quickly returning to the earth._

_"Find her! Don't let her get away!" He yelled. The guards scoured the area, looking everywhere, afraid to be the one to report that they had lost the woman. They searched everywhere but found she had disappeared. Vanished, without a trace._

_From a park bench nearby, a woman wearing a black sweater smirked under her hood. Before walking away in to the throng of citizens walking down the streets of New York. _

_I was free. _


	2. Chapter 1: Solomon's Temple

"Wait! There must be another way! This one need not die!" yelled Malik.

The white-cloaked man ignored his friend's cries, extending his hidden blade, he plunged it into the neck of the man in front of them.

Altaïr wore a white cloak and hood, concealing his face for the most part. A thick leather belt filled with throwing knifes around his waist, along with grey pants and long leather boots that ended at the knee. Thick leather arm guards that held his hidden blade wrapped around his forearms, while brown gloves were wrapped around his hands. A long sword hanging from his belt, and a short sword strapped to his back along with another set of throwing knifes over his shoulder and; a red sash around his waist were also present. Malik was dressed similarly to him.

"Well done Altaïr, an excellent kill, fortune favors your blade." Kadar said.

"Not fortune, skill." He replied arrogantly. "Watch a little longer and you might learn something."

"Indeed. He'll teach you how to disregard everything the master's taught us." Malik said to his brother next to him.

Kadar, Malik's brother, simply watched quietly as they argued.

"Then how would you have done it?" asked Altaïr.

"I would not have drawn attention to us. I would not have taken the life of an innocent." He scolded pointing at the body. "What I would have done is follow the creed."

"'_Nothing is true, everything is permitted'" _He quoted. "Understand these words. It matters not how we complete our task, only that it's done."

"But this is not the way of-"

"My way is better." Malik heaved a heavy sigh and turned to both of them.

"I will scout ahead. Try not to dishonor us further." he said before running down the cavern.

With his brother gone Kadar turned to Altaïr with his question, "What is our mission? My brother would say nothing to me, only that I should be honored to have been invited."

"The master believes the Templars have found something beneath the Temple mount."

"Treasure?"

"I do not know, all that matters is the master considers it important, else he would not have asked me to retrieve it."

While they were talking they did not notice another was sneaking up behind them.

He raised his weapon, attempting to kill the Assassin.

"Altaïr!" Kadar warned. He turned around to defend himself, only to find that the aggressor had already been taken care of.

He dropping his weapon, he clutched at the sword protruding from his chest. The dark figure behind him kicked the body of their sword, before swiping it to the side to clean it of blood; then sheathed it again walking in to the light.

Altaïr quickly took notice that his savior wore white robes; Assassin robes. The white of the robes along with the belt and red sash were clearly visible, Altaïr had no doubt that they were armed head to foot with weapons just as he was, but it wasn't obvious. This newcomer also wore a black hood and cloak over their robes, hiding their weapons, and the hood obscuring the face just as his did.

"Our thanks brother." Kadar said to them. They silently nodded before running off, deeper into the cave. "It looks like you owe them thanks Altaïr."

"I could have handled it myself." He replied. He didn't take kindly to being made to look like a novice.

"Regardless, who was that?" Kadar asked.

"I do not know." Altaïr replied. But he was going to find out, this was the first time he had ever seen that Assassin in all his time of being at the Brotherhood. And with a general rule to not trust anyone Altaïr was way passed suspicious.

He quickly followed after them, leaping across the beams and found Malik waiting near the ladder. He quickly reached the top of the ledge, just in time to watch the Assassin in black silently assassinate the Templar guard.

They silently laid down the body and continued into the next room. Altaïr followed after them and Malik and Kadar soon did as well.

Once they reached the ledge above the next room, they saw a golden chest topped with another golden Treasure. It sat above the archway that continued into another room.

"There! That must be the Ark!" Malik said pointing to the chest.

"The…Ark…of the Covenant?" Kadar asked, surly it couldn't have been that one.

"Don't be silly. There's no such thing. It's just a story." Altaïr quickly shot down.

"Then what is it?"

The Assassin in black tapped Malik on the shoulder, when he turned to see what they wanted they had their finger to their lips, telling him to be quiet. They then silently pointed to the area below the golden chest.

"Quiet!" he whispered. "Someone's coming!"

Below the Assassins two Templars and their leader entered the room. Their leader being none other than Robert De Sable, the Grand Master of the Templar Order, and a Lieutenant in Richard's army.

"I want this through this gate by sunrise!" He ordered pointing at the chest. "The sooner we possess it, the sooner we can turn our attention to those jackals at Masyaf!"

"Robert De Sable." Altaïr growled. "His life is mine."

"No!" Malik objected. "We would want to retrieve the treasure and deal with Robert only if necessary."

"He stands between us and it. I would say it's necessary."

"Discretion, Altaïr!"

"You mean cowardice. That man is our greatest enemy. And here we have a chance to be rid of him!"

"You have already broken two tenants of our Creed. And now you will break the third. Do not compromise the Brotherhood!" He implored.

"I am your superior, in both title and ability. You should know better than to question me." Altaïr ordered ignoring him as he climbed down the ladder to confront the Templars. Malik and Kadar begrudgingly followed. Not noticing that the Assassin in black, did not.

"Hold Templars!" Altaïr called, causing them to turn and face him. "You are not the only ones with business here."

"Ah well, this explains my missing man. And what is it you want?" Robert asked.

"Blood."

Altaïr lunges for Robert with his hidden blade, Malik tried to stop him, only to end in failure. Robert, expecting the attack, grabs Altaïr's arms and holds him back, Altaïr struggling against him.

"You know not the things in which you meddle, Assassin. I spare you only that you may return to your master and deliver a message." Robert growled. "The Holy Land is lost to him and his. He should flee now while he has the chance. Stay, and **all of you will die**." Robert then threw Altaïr through the scaffolding causing it to collapse, and Altaïr to be sealed on the other side, leaving Malik and Kadar to deal with the Templars. "Men, to arms! Kill the Assassins!" He ordered drawing his sword, as the others did the same.

Two of them charged for Malik and Kadar, only to end up with a throwing knife in their throat. They all turned towards the source and found it to be the Assassin in black. They jumped from the ledge, drawing their sword and attacked Robert. He blocked the initial strike, only to have to dodge a kick to the stomach and block a strike from above. This Assassin defiantly had skills to keep him on his toes like this.

A cry of pain caught the attention of the Assassin in black; they turned to find that it was Malik clutching his arm below a nasty cut. The wounded Assassin killed his opponent before ordering a retreat and running for the ladder that got them here.

The Assassin in black agreed that this was the best plan, kicking Robert again and making a break for the ladder. The Assassin in black made it up quickly, followed by  
Malik.

"Brother!"

"Kadar!" Malik yelled watching his little brother get captured. He was about to jump down to help, but the other Assassin grabbed him and started dragging him away. "Let me go! I have to help him!" he yelled at them. The other Assassin didn't listen, and only continued dragging him away.

Despite his struggling they managed to make it back to the horses. Malik managed to get on by himself, and as soon as they were on their horses they were off.

Things were silent for the majority of the ride; it was the kind of silence that occurs when you know something must be said, but are not sure of what to say. Malik was about to say something when he was stopped by a quiet and raspy voice.

"Forgive me." It took him a minute to grasp where it came from. Shocked even that they spoke, but sighed turning to the Assassin in black.

"You have nothing to be forgiven for."

"I forced you to leave Kadar." He didn't answer immediately; it was a sore subject.

"I understand why you did." He understood that they were quickly becoming out numbered. And he was wounded. The odds were quickly turning against them; the only logical solution was to run. It wasn't this mystery Assassin's fault; it was that arrogant ass Altaïr! If he had only listened to him, than none of this would have happened! Now all he could do was report to the master. Even if it meant telling him that the mission was a fail-

The Assassin in black held out the golden treasure that was on the chest.

"Perhaps this will earn you favor with the master." They replied.

As soon as they reached Masyaf they were immediately bombarded with questions. But Malik refused to say anything, or even let his wound be treated until he spoke to Al Mualim. So with the hesitation of the other Assassins we were directed to the master's study. Apparently already talking with Altaïr. As they walked into the aged master's study, he was already giving Altaïr a serious tongue-lashing.

"Do not speck! Not another word!" he commanded. "This is not what I expected. We'll need to mount another force."

"I swear to you I'll find him. I'll go and-"

"No! You'll do nothing! You've done enough! Where are Malik, Kadar, and Akilah?"

'So that's their name…' Altaïr thought before responding, "Dead."

Malik and Akilah walked in at that point; Malik clutching at his wounded arm.

"No! Not dead!" he exclaimed.

"Malik! Akilah!" Al Mualim shouted in surprise.

"We still live at least!"

"And your brother?"

"Gone. Because of you!" he growled, pointing at Altaïr.

"Robert threw me from the room! There was no way back, nothing I could do." He explained. But Malik would hear none of it.

"Because you would not heed my warning! All of this could have been avoided! And my brother…my brother would still be alive! Your arrogance nearly cost us victory today!"

"Nearly?" Al Mualim asked.

"We brought what your favorite failed to find. Here, take it."

A lower ranked Assassin walked in carrying the treasure and placed it on Al Mualim's desk.

"Though it seems we have returned with more than just their treasure…"

Another lower ranked Assassin ran in. "Master! We are under attack! Robert De Sable lays siege to Masyaf's village!"

"So he seeks a battle! Very well, I'll not deny him. Go, inform the others. The fortress must be prepared." Al Mualim ordered. The Assassin nodded and left to do as he ordered. "As for you, Altaïr, our discussion will have to wait. You must make for the village. Destroy these invaders. Drive them from our home!"

"It will be done." He answered. He quickly left and headed for the village.

"Malik, go and see to that wound." He nodded and left. Leaving only Akilah to be given orders. "Akilah, we have much to discus." Al Mualim sighed sitting down behind his desk. Akilah nodded in agreement. "Tell me my child, how did this tragedy occur?"

They reached up to their hood, slowly pulling it off. As the black hood fell it revealed a pail woman.

She had thick black hair held back in a lose ponytail at her neck, but some still hung in her face. Her face was long, giving her a regal look; the only flaw to be seen was a thin scar across one of her venomous green eyes as they stared blankly at her master.

"I'm afraid there is nothing good to speak of."


	3. Chapter 2: Defend Masyaf

Kaia: Firstly, I would like to apologize, if these first few chapter's come off as a bit dry. But these chapters are necessary to the plot. I promise things are going to get more interesting in the next chapter which I am already working on. Please Rate & Message.

* * *

Altaïr was just returning to the master's study when Rauf called out to him.

"Altaïr, come. Al Mualim's not done with us yet."

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Up there." Rauf pointed to the top of the tower. "We've a surprise planned for our guests. Just do as I do. It should become clear soon enough." He then climbs up the ladder followed closely by Altaïr. When they get up Altaïr sees that it was the edge of the fortress, leading out to a balcony with wooden platforms jutting out from the balcony overlooking the land. "Stand on that platform, Altaïr." Rauf pointed to the empty one next to him. As he walks out onto the platform he notices that behind Rauf was the Assassin in black he now knew as Akilah, and beyond them a lower ranked Assassin. When Altaïr makes it to the end, he spots Robert De Sable leading his forces as he approached the fortress.

"Heretic! Return what you have stolen from me!" Robert yells at Al Mualim, as he stands high onto of the fortress walls.

"You've no claim to it, Robert! Take yourself from here before I'm forced to thin your ranks further!"

"You play a dangerous game!"

"I assure you, this is no game!"

"So be it! Bring forth the hostage!" The other Templars dragged out a familiar Assassin. It was Kadar. The Templar holding him proceeded to stab him through without hesitation. "Your village lays in ruins and your stores are hardly endless! How long before your fortress crumbles from within? How disciplined will your men remain, when the wells run dry and their food is gone?"

"My men do not fear death, Robert! They welcome it, and the rewards it brings!" Al Mualim replied unfazed by Kadar's death.

"Good! Then they shall have it all around!"

Back on the platforms Altaïr, Rauf, Akilah, and the unnamed Assassin watched from the balcony.

"Follow me, and do so without hesitation." Rauf instructed.

Al Mualim turns to the Assassins on the platforms. "Show these fool knights what it is to have no fear!" he gave the signal to the Assassins. "Go to God!"

The Assassin's on the platforms simultaneously jumped, performing a leap of faith, appearing to plummet into the canyon to their deaths.

But what the knight's didn't see, was the haystacks that had been prepared for them at the bottom. Akilah, and Altaïr were the first to emerge from the hay, but the unnamed Assassin was the only one injured.

"Ahhh! Ohhhh! Oh my leg! Aah! Oh my leg!" he wailed.

"Quiet…or the Templars will hear us!" Rauf scolded looking over his broken leg. "I'll stay behind and tend to him. You'll have to go ahead without us." He turned and pointed to the ropes that spanned across the canyon. "The ropes there will lead you to a trap we've set. Go and release it. Bring death upon our enemies!" Akilah and Altaïr nodded before making their way to the ropes. Altaïr meanwhile wondered why he had to have the help of this, formally unknown Assassin. He didn't need the help. He could do it perfectly on his own. Akilah reached the other end before he did, and started climbing up the back of the guard tower.

'He's fast.' Altaïr thought, quickly following them up the wall. When he made it to the top he found Akilah battling with a knight. Ignoring their fight he slashed through the rope, unleashing the logs to trample the Templars. The logs rolled out and landed on the Templars, killing most instantly before rolling and killing the rest. Leaving only a few left to retreat, Robert De Sable among the few who lived.

* * *

Altaïr stood before Al Mualim in the fortress courtyard, surrounded by other Assassin's as they watched their discussion. Akilah stood behind Al Mualim as he spoke.

"You did well to drive Robert from here. His force is broken. It should be a long while before he troubles us again." He praised. "Tell me, do you know why it is you were successful?" he was met with silence. "You listened! Were it that you'd listened in Solomon's temple, Altaïr, all of this would have been avoided."

"I did as I was asked." He finally answered.

"No, you did as you pleased! Akilah has told me of the arrogance you displayed—your disregard for our ways!"

Akilah crowed her arms by stuffing them in her sleeves as two unnamed Assassin's restrained Altaïr.

"What are you doing!?" he yelled.

"There are rules. We are nothing if we do not abide by the Assassiun's Creed: three simple tenants," He growled grabbing Altaïr's chin to keep his attention. "Which **you** seem to forget." He let go and started to pace in front of him. "I will remind you. First and foremost: Stay your blade-"

"-From the flesh of an innocent. I know." He interrupted. He was rewarded with a slap to the face.

"And stay your tongue! Unless I give you leave to use it. If you are so familiar with this tenet, then why did you kill the old man inside the Temple? He was innocent! He did not need to die. Your insolence knows no bounds." His voice lowered as he growled. "Make humble your heart child, or I swear I will tear it from you with my own hands!" he started to pace again. "The second tenet is that which gives us strength: Hide in plain sight. Let the people mask you such that you may become one with the crowd. Do you remember? Because as I hear it, you chose to expose yourself, drawing attention before you struck! The third and final tenet, the worst of all your betrayals. Never compromise the Brotherhood. It's meaning should be obvious. Your actions must never bring harm upon us, direct or indirect! Yet your selfish act beneath Jerusalem placed us all in danger! Worse still, you brought the enemy to our home! Every man we lost today was lost because of you!" He draws a dagger from inside his cloak. "I am sorry, truly I am. But I cannot abide a traitor."

"I am not a traitor." Altaïr persisted.

"Your actions indicate otherwise. And so you leave me no choice. Peace be upon you, Altaïr." Al Mualim stabbed him in the kidney, wrenching it out as he pulled away.

Altaïr only grunted before collapsing, leaving only the two unnamed Assassin's holding him up.

"Akilah," Al Mualim called. She nodded and came to his side. "I want you to revive Altaïr." Her eyes widened.

"What?" He turned to her to answer.

"It would be a waste of potential if I allowed him to die here. Wouldn't you agree?" She was quiet for a while as she thought, before she reluctantly answered. "I suppose." Then went and grabbed Altaïr's corpse. She would need to act quickly if she wanted to avoid as much damage as possible.

"Do not be so hesitant to state your opinion my child." Al Mualim said following her back into the castle. "I value your opinion, as I have taken notice that you posses a wisdom beyond your years."

"You give me too much credit, master." She replied, going to one of the lower levels to get to work.


	4. Chapter 3: Betrayer in Masyaf

**Kaia: I am so sorry that this took so long to update! I had been unable to get on the internet due to being stranded in the middle of nowhere for weeks! then there was School and work an-**

**Altaïr: just get on with the chapter!**

**Kaia: I was getting there! Not a lot of Akilah in this one, but she will be all over the next chapter. This is the last one before the ****real**** plot starts. **

Things were actually very peaceful here in Masyaf. But for Assassin's like Akilah, it was only a temporary peace.

It was still early in the morning; the hot sun was just starting to peek over the mountains, bathing the area in a dark blue. She sat on the wooden platform overlooking the canyon that she had leaped from only a few hours ago. Her leg hanging off the edge and her weapons lying next to her, as small candles bathed the area in a soft light; her hood lying against her back, leaving her black hair to blow lightly in the soft breeze as she sharpened her weapons.

She had finished healing Altaïr; he should be waking up soon. Al Mualim had wanted to give him a taste of what could happen if his actions didn't change. That was the reason behind the place that he struck. It was a perfect spot to put him in a death like state, but it was close. If she had waited much longer, or added any more stress to the wound, Altaïr would have died.

She extended her hidden blade and began to methodically sharpen it.

Akilah wasn't however, looking forward to the mission that the master had put before her.

Malik ended up losing his arm. But that was something that he had accepted, and that he could live with, but that didn't mean that he was without suffering. She had been the one to collect Kadar's body after the Templars had left. Having no other option but to bring the body to Malik, she despaired at his loss. His only family…viciously torn away. It was a nostalgic feeling for her. She got no sleep that night hearing his angry wails echoes through the fortress of Masyaf.

"Akilah," a voice called. She turned and found it to be one of the soon to be four in the Brotherhood that knew that she was female, and a good friend. Abbas Sofian. "I bring word from the master, he wants you in his study."

She turned back to the canyon to find that the sun had risen over the mountains.

"Very well, I thank you Abbas." She quickly finished cleaning her hidden blade, before gathering her numerous other weapons and pulling on her hood.

"I pity you for your next mission, Akilah." He added before leaving. She sighed.

"I would too if I were you."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Al Mualim's library, Altaïr had just woken up and was being confronted by the Master.

"I am…alive?" he asked, looking at his hands in disbelief. "But I saw you stab me…felt death's embrace!"

"You saw what I wanted you to see," the Master answered standing before his window. "And then you slept the sleep of the dead. Of the womb. That you might awake, and be reborn."

Altaïr pondered over this information for a moment. "To what end?"

"Do you remember, Altaïr, what it is the Assassins fight for?" he asked moving for the front of his desk.

"Peace, in all things." He said without hesitation.

"Yes, in all things. It is not enough to end the violence one-man commits upon another. It refers to peace within as well. You cannot have one without the other."

"So it is said."

"So it **is**!" Al Mualim roared. "But you my son, have not found inner peace! It manifests in ugly ways! You are arrogant and overconfident."

"Were you not the one to say 'Nothing is true and everything is permitted?" he responded.

"You do not understand the true meaning of the phrase, my child." The Master scolded, moving back behind his desk. "It does not grant you the freedom to do as you wish, it is a knowledge meant to guide your senses. It expects a wisdom you clearly lack!"

Altaïr took his scolding in silence, asking only one question. "Then what is to become of me?"

"I should kill you for the pain you brought upon us. Malik thinks it only fair—your life in exchange for his brother's. But this would be a waste of my time and your talents. You'll see that you've been stripped of your positions. Your rank as well. You are a novice, a child once more, as you were on the day you first joined our order. I am offering you a chance at redemption. You'll earn your way back into the Brotherhood."

"I assume you have something planned."

"First you must prove to me that you remember how to be an Assassin." He stated.

"So you'd have me take a life?" he asked.

"No. Not yet, al least. For now you are to become a student once again."

"There is no need for this!" Altaïr implored.

"Other's tracked your targets for you, but no more. From today on you will track them yourself." He continued as if he didn't hear.

Altaïr knew that there was no way out of this, he had been successfully backed into a corner, by the only man that had ever been able to do so. So deciding to cut his losses, he sighed. "If this is what you wish."

"It is." Al Mualim replied.

"Then tell me what it is I must do."

He didn't answer immediately, instead choosing to lean his hands upon his desk before answering. "We have been betrayed. Someone was assisting Robert De Sable. One of our own." He said regretfully. "You must find and bring him here for questioning."

"What can you tell me of the traitor?"

"Ah, but that's just it." He smiled slyly. "I've given you all I will. The rest is up to you."

Altaïr reluctantly nodded in understanding, before leaving. Unaware that someone had overheard the whole thing.

* * *

"Good of you to come, Akilah." Al Mualim announced, knowing that she had been there the whole time. "I assume you heard?"

"I did."

"Good, then you know what you shall be dealing with in your mission." She nodded, and then swiftly left the library after Altaïr.

* * *

As Altaïr attempted to leave the fortress to get the betrayer of their order, another Assassin stopped him.

"Safety and peace, Altaïr." He wished.

"You're in my way." He growled in warning. He had already upset the master once, he did not want to incur his wrath again simply because he was held up by someone else!

"Yes, Al Mualim has asked that I assist you…" He nervously answered. "Remind you how it is we hunt our prey."

"I know how it works."

"Be that as it may, I have no desire to disobey." He explained.

"Then be quick!" he snapped quickly becoming irritated.

"The Assassin have many tools at their disposal-"

"Yes, yes. We can eaves drop, we can pickpocket, or we can use violence to intimidate."

"Good, then you remember." He sighed happily.

"So you'd have me walk amongst the others, and learn what I can about the traitor?" he asked.

"Yes, begin by going to the village market." The unnamed Assassin explained. "That is were we first spotted the traitor."

"You know who it is?!" he exclaimed.

"Perhaps…"

"Then give me a name and let's be done with it."

"That's not the way it works." Altaïr would have slashed his throat at that moment, if he still had his blade. But he managed to hold his tongue, and for the most part remain impassive, excluding his deep frown and clenched jaw.

"Now go, and remember: Begin your search in the village market." He finished, finally stepping out of the skilled Assassin's way.

Altaïr wasting no time made haste down the hill to the village.

The angered Hawk unaware that the silent Raven watched him from the shadows.

* * *

That lower Assassin must have been incredibly ignorant, or incredibly brave. Akilah had no doubt that he would have died if this had been any other day. It seemed that Al Mualim had been right about him. He was an incredibly proud man, however that pride was exactly what landed him in this position. Pride in itself though was not the problem, it was actually a good thing for an Assassin to have, it inspired confidence in oneself, creating a higher probability of success. But now, Altaïr has been humiliated before the entire order, demoted. That was something that was unheard of in the history of the Brotherhood. But it seemed that the Master was not afraid of doing things that were unheard of…that was how she came to be who she was. She owed him everything, so if she had to watch over an arrogant Assassin, because he asked it, she would do it with out question. And that is why she stayed to watch Altaïr, and listen to the hushed whispers by two in the market.

* * *

Altaïr had made it to the market quickly enough, and being the trained Assassin that he was he quickly spotted a good subject of interest. Two men stood apart from the rest of the crowd in the market, hiding under a tree from the sun and talking in hushed tones to one another, rather than try to haggle for an item at one of the many stalls. One of them dressed as if he were a scholar, or a Rafiq for the Assassin's, the other an ordinary villager, dressed in dark green robes from head to toe. Altaïr sat down on a bench nearby, yet far enough away that they wouldn't suspect that they had a listener.

"I know what I saw." The Rafiq whispered harshly. "Masun opened the gate. Let the Templars in!"

"Then you must tell, Al Mualim."

"I can't! Masun did not act alone. Someone inside the fortress helped him."

"What makes you say this?" the villager inquired.

"He exchanges letters with someone inside. The basket weaver carries them for him." The Rafiq explained.

"That's no reason to stay silent." The villager sighed.

"Ah! But the weaver delivered him a letter just before the attack. I suspect it held the order to open the gate."

"Then speak to the weaver! He can name Masun's accomplice!" he whispered harshly.

"He's disappeared!" The Rafiq whispered back in explanation. "Hiding for fear of being dragged into this!"

"Ha! Probably inside of one of his own baskets!" the villager laughed.

Knowing whom they were talking about, Altaïr silently made his way to where the weaver usually set up shop. After weaving his own way threw the throng of villagers, he finally found who he was looking for, tucked into a corner on the far eastern side of Masyaf, lied the weaver's stand. And it seemed like he had a customer.

The weaver wore a turban wrapped loosely around his head, and simple gray robes under his bags and pouches tied around his waist.

The woman had her hair tied back, a simple gray dress, and an upset look on her face as she begged with the weaver.

"Please, just one! We lost everything in the attack and have no place to store our grain!"

"I…I can't right now. I'm busy." He nervously replied.

"Is this about the letter?"

"W-what letter?"

"The letter you received when I got here. Bad news?" She asked innocently, having no idea that the weaver was the very reason she had lost everything.

He was on the verge of panicking now. "I don't now what you're talking about. Listen, I'll see what I can do, but please, I need to be alone right now. Come back later."

"As you wish." She replied leaving.

He cautiously left his stand, and made his way into the other villagers, unable to notice the Assassin in white that silently stalked him, and the mysterious letter being stolen from his pocket.

Reading the letter quickly, Altaïr finds the location of Masun. He silently walked through the village until he found him, spouting nonsense to the people of Masyaf, as if he was a priest.

"I see the way you look at me. Hear the things you say! A traitor! I am not a traitor! It's Al Mualim who's betrayed us! You'll see! Soon, all your eyes will be opened to the truth! We stand upon the threshold between this world and the new one! A better place where all might live as equals! But men, like Al Mualim, would see this dream destroyed! Today's attack was but a first, and more will follow unless you repent! Give up your wicked ways. Rise up against the madman of Masyaf! See through his lies!"

Feeling that he got his message across, Masun left the area and moved to return home, Altaïr following close behind. Luckily for him it was a relatively isolated road to Masun's home. It was the perfect opportunity to interrogate him.

Altaïr punched Masun in the face as soon as he turned to look behind him. Altaïr got a few more hits in before he had to block a punch from Masun. Masun tried to fight back as hard as he could, but was no match for the well-trained Assassin and quickly ended up on his knees.

"Enough! I yield, I yield!" He yelled.

"Speak quickly then. I've no interest in your games." He replied harshly, having no pity for traitors. "Why did you betray us, and who do you serve?"

"We serve the Templars. You should too. Their cause is just." He spoke arrogantly.

"We?"

He didn't answer right away. Altaïr quickly grabbed the front of his Robes and was about to start beating him again when he finally answered.

"Jamal. He told me of their plans. Asked me to open the gate." He admitted.

"You betrayed us." Altaïr growled. "We, who called you 'brother' and kept you safe from harm."

"I did what I believed was right. And if you must kill me for it…so be it. I am not afraid to die." Strangely enough Masun wasn't looking at Altaïr when he said that, he was looking at something over his shoulder. Altaïr looked behind him and only saw the flapping flag of the Syrian Assassins above them.

"Your fate is not for me to decide." He said turning back to Masun. "It's Al Mualim who will judge."

The Raven silently returned to her Master…

* * *

When Altaïr returned to Al Mualim, dragging a more than slightly put out Masun, he recognized a familiar black hooded Assassin lurking in a corner of the Master's study. His arms folded into his sleeves as he stoically watched them arrive. Akilah, he remembered was his name. The master stood before his desk facing the back window, a sword clutched behind his back. Altaïr forced Masun into a kneel before the elder Assassin.

"You stand accused of betraying our Brotherhood and opening the way for our enemies." Al Mualim announced. "How do you answer to these charges?"

"I deny nothing. I am proud of what I did!" Masun passionately stated. "My only regret is that they failed."

The elder Assassin turned to face Masun, the dark glare upon his face telling that this was his last chance. "I offer you a chance to repent…to renounce the evil in your heart."

"It is not evil in my heart, but truth!" He spat. "I will not repent."

"Then you will die." The elder Assassin trust his blade through the top of Masun's collar bone, then wrenching it out before swiping it through the air to clean the blade of blood, leaving Masun's body to fall over, lifeless.

"You did well, Altaïr, and have earned the right to carry a blade once more." The master commended, handing Altaïr the very sword that took Masun's life. He took it without hesitation.

"What will become of the one who helped him?" Altaïr asked.

"That remains to be seen." He replied walking behind his desk as he explained. "Some do ill out of ignorance or fear. These men can be saved. Others suffer from corrupted wills, their minds poisoned and twisted. These men must be destroyed. Soon enough we will see what sort of man Jamal is."

"I've passed your test then." Altaïr concluded, before asking, "What now?"

Al Mualim laughed softly to himself in amusement. "Oh my child, we've only just begun." He said lifting up a scroll from his desk. "I hold here a list. Nine names adorn it. Nine men who need to die. They are plague-bringers, war-makers. Their power and influence corrupts the land and ensure the Crusades continue." He set it down, and started to slowly pace. "You will find them. Kill them. In doing so, you sow the seeds of peace. Both for the region, and for yourself. In this way you might be redeemed."

"Nine lives in exchange for mine." Altaïr simplified.

"A most generous offer, I think. Have you any questions?"

"Only where I need begin."

"Very well. Ride for Damascus. Seek out the black market merchant named Tamir. Let him be the first to fall." He walked over to a small cage on a bookshelf and pulled out a carrier pigeon from within. "Be sure to visit the city's Assassin Bureau when you arrive. I'll dispatch a bird to inform the Rafiq of your arrival. Speak with him, you'll find he has much to offer." He let the bird go, allowing it to fly out the large window in his study.

"If you think it best." Altaïr sighed.

"I do. Besides, you cannot begin your mission without his consent."

Akilah could tell that if she could see Altaïr's eyes they would have widened.

"What nonsense is this? I don't need his permission! It's a waste of time!"

"It's the price you pay for the mistakes you've made. You answer not only to me and Akilah, the entire Brotherhood as well now."

He paused for a moment, going back over what the Master had just said. All that came out was, "Akilah?!"

The stopped in his pacing to smile knowingly at him. "Yes, Akilah. She will be there to watch over, and help you on your missions. Too make sure you don't make the same mistakes again." He explained, the subtle threat easy to distinguish. "She is my most trusted Assassin, her abilities speak for themselves. Do not be hasty with your judgment. Her wisdom may be just what helps you succeed."

Altaïr was still trying to grasp that Akilah was a woman, and that a woman had been allowed to enter the Brotherhood, let alone be left to watch over him. Did the Master have no faith let in him at all?! He didn't need help, least of all from her. So with a glare sent in her direction he finally answered. "So be it."

"Take your equipment and go." He gestured to the hidden blade and bracer lying on his desk. "Prove that you are not yet lost to us."

* * *

**Kaia: Ughh, I can't believe I finished that. I hope you like this chapter! If its grammar is off I apologize but it is 3:00 in the morning!**

**Altaïr: Please Favorite & Review**


End file.
